The Supposed Last Night
by Lelouch via Britannia
Summary: Hey this is a story i mad so just R.R all of it and if you want to help and think i should continue you writing more and longer ones than just give me the word and i'll love to do it with all of your support! :


Hey everybody it's me Lelouch! Since most of you have all ready watched the last R2 episode then I'm sure you all already know the end. Well me and a bunch of my friends want to continue it so...me, being one of the artists and one of the main writers will post them on fanfic for you to read!  Please be sure to comment on how they are and if we should continue. This one is sort of just having some fun with my favorite couple. Lelouch and C.C. And we're doing like whole new seasons. So any one that wants to help just send me a message and comment!

-

O

-

This will continue from the end of ep. 25 of R2

-

O

-

_Chapter 1_

_The supposed last night_

(In Lelouch's room before the zero requiem) Lelouch sat in his chair looking down at his hands sitting in his lap. _I don't want to die. Is this really the only way? Is this the only way for the world to have a good future for tomorrow? Do I really have to die?_, Lelouch struggled with himself. "What's wrong Lelouch?" C.C asked sitting on his bed.

He slowly turned his head to glance at her. His eyes were cloudy and dazed, so he couldn't see clearly. Slowly his eyes traced up her beautiful body as C.C got up and walked over to him. "Lelouch, stand up." C.C commanded him. Putting his hands on the arms of the chair, he slowly raises himself up. He slowly turned to face her when she quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "I don't want you to leave Lelouch, please…" C.C begged quietly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her placing a hand on the back of her head. He felt his chest grow wet from her tears. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I won't leave you C.C, I'll stay with you, I just have to find a way," Lelouch spoke quietly into her beautiful green hair. They stood like that for what seemed to be hours, when out of no where Lelouch walks her backwards to the bed and lays her down getting on top of her.

"I think…I have an idea," Lelouch says smiling. C.C watches him with a stunned faced after being put down on his bed. He leans in and kisses her holding it out for a few seconds. Then he bounds off of her and heads for the door. C.C sits up with a dazed expression as her eyes follow him out the door. Flying down the hallway with his hair blowing back he frantically searches for his soon to be murderer, Suzaku. _I have to find him before he takes his place as Zero! _He catches Suzaku right as he's leaving his room dressed as Zero with the mask under his arm. "Suzaku, I need to talk to you!" Lelouch says gasping for air.

Bending over, with his hands on his knees, Lelouch gasps for air. Suzaku puts his hand on Lelouch's shoulder, "What is it Lelouch?" Standing up Lelouch shoves Suzaku down the hall into a spare room. "I know…that I promised you my life, but…do you think you can give me a second chance? Please!" Lelouch begs his friend and pauses then continues, "I never really ordered Euphy to kill all of those innocent people.

After a certain time someone with Geass loses the ability to turn it off and… and, I was explaining how it worked and I said an order when Geass wouldn't turn off, I didn't mean to!" Lelouch burst out falling to his knees. "I would never order her to do that on purpose!" He yells at Suzaku's feet. "Please… I know you hate me and you don't want to forgive me…but please," he begs Suzaku.

It's quiet for a few minutes and Suzaku breaks the silence, "What's your plan, you still have to die, or at least that's what everyone has to think," Suzaku states advancing towards the window. Lelouch gets off his knees, standing up and walks to Suzaku. He turns to look at Lelouch giving him a smile. "Well how about this," Lelouch starts.

_Later in Lelouch's room_

C.C was lying on Lelouch's bed hugging cheese kun. _I wonder what Lelouch's plan is._ The door slides open and Lelouch walks in. He stared blankly into space towards the window. Snapping back into reality he looks at C.C. giving her a faint smile. "The plans will continue as planned," Lelouch told her taking off his jacket. "But that means," C.C starts.

"Don't worry about this ok? I won't leave you, I've worked it out with Suzaku," Lelouch cut her off throwing his jacket on his chair and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Sliding to the edge of the bed C.C asks him, "What are you doing?" "I'm about to go take a bath," he said walking towards the closet. Reaching to the top shelves he grabs a black towel and pauses, "You should….never mind," Lelouch said quickly whipping his towel from the closet. He quickly walked to the door but C.C lunged in front of him blocking his way with her arms extended.

"No, what were you going to say? I should what?" she asked. Taking a step back Lelouch was stunned at how fast she had moved. "Uh… I was going to say…," Lelouch trailed off. "Take one with you?" She asked with a smile dancing at her lips.

His eyes grew wide and he snapped his head to the side flushing a dark shade of red. She took a step towards him putting one of her hands up to the side of his face, pulling in as close to his face without touching and says in an arousing way, "I'd love to." Grabbing her towel she walked past the shocked Lelouch. She walked past him with a little swing in her hips, and she pauses at the door and turns to him.

"Are you coming?" She asked standing against the door frame in a very attractive way, pulling her finger towards herself. He shakes his head quickly ridding the trance of shock, and follows after her.

_Shortly after in the bathroom_

The two entered the dimly lit room and Lelouch turned to lock the door as C.C walked towards the enormous Jacuzzi. The room was painted a dark shade of blue with a gold trim circling the room. The Jacuzzi raised an inch off the floor and was about the size of two king beds lined up side by side.

She set her towel down on the counter along the wall while Lelouch turned the Jacuzzi on and got it ready. When it was finally going and Lelouch was setting down his towel his eyes caught C.C, he almost started drooling, as the rest of her clothes slid down her body and dropped to the floor. She stepped down into the tub looking over her shoulder to look at him and shot him a smile. Lelouch turned a VERY deep shade of red.

"Well emperor, are you going to get in?" she teased. "But of course witch," he replied, trying to hide his nervousness, walking towards the tub. His violet eyes traced up from her shoulders towards her face, the rest of her was under the bubbles, and he was caught in the gaze of her honey gold eyes. She smiles at him as he slowly advances. _She really is quite beautiful. No, she is definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's so perfect, and beautiful, and…naked…in my bathtub…oh god. _He paused at the edge of the tub before stepping in.

"What's wrong?" she questioned looking puzzled. "What? Oh…nothing," he said finally stepping in. He of course still had shorts on. After getting in he noticed the water came all the way to right under his chest. Slowly sinking into the steaming hot water he found the bench along the side. He sunk down until the water was right up under his nose.

The bubbles lightly played at his hair as C.C slowly waded towards him. With a little smile set on her mouth she turns slowly and sits on his knees. "Will you wash my back?" she asked him looking over her shoulder to him. Now he started really getting red. "Uh...sure," he said getting the wash cloth. Starting at her shoulders he slowly ran it down her back and then ran it back up. He repeats this a few times and then she breathes in a deep breath and shutters. "Ah," C.C exhales. "What?" Lelouch asked quickly. "It feels soo good," she says looking back at him.

"Your turn," she says smiling. "What?" he asks in confusion. She whirls around, throwing her leg over him, and straddles him taking the wash cloth from his hand. She puts it against his chest and slowly rubs it down stopping right below his belly button, then back up. Lelouch leans his head back against the edge and lets out a soft groan. "This feels good?" C.C asked. He answers with a simple small nod.

She does this for a few minutes and throws it aside wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in close. Her amber eyes meet his half open ones as she closed the distance between their lips. Running her tongue along the rim of his bottom lip trying to get him to play, he answered running one hand up her back and the other in her hair.

Their lips moving in perfect sync slowly and a little more passionately, she began to run her hands down his chest. Their kiss deepening and beginning to speed up, he ran his hand down her side and onto her hip. His other hand, leaving the hair it was playing with, slowly ran down the smooth skin to her other hip. As he wrapped his arms around her back he closed the distance between their bodies.

Their tongues played as their lips continued to move. C.C's breasts were being pushed against his chest as she moved one hand to his shoulder and the other to the back of his head. They continued to kiss while the night dragged on, then they come to a stop and she slowly pulls away. "Wow," was all she could say. He gave her an achieved smile.

_After they finished bathing each other they returned to his quarters_

The door slid open as they entered. C.C walked to the bed and gracefully spun falling back on the bed. She wore a white night gown that had straps, a low cut top, and an extremely short skirt, as to he was wearing only his boxers. Lelouch, after locking the door, followed suit landing softly beside her. Giving him a smile, she quickly scrambled under the covers. She pulled the covers up to her chin and nods her head back a little inviting him under. He stands up and cuts out the lights. Then, walking to the bed he pulls back the covers and slides in. C.C. quickly rolls over, throwing a leg and an arm over his bare body, and snuggles up close to him. He smiles putting an arm around her, and places his hand on her waist.

They cuddle and snuggled as close together as possible, leaving almost no space between them. Her hair tickled at his chin as he positioned his head more comfortably. When out of no where C.C says, "I love you." Shocked Lelouch pauses and replies to her, "I love you too." She smiles and begins to caress his face with her hand, slowly rubbing circles in his cheek waiting a response in some way. Trailing his right hand down the side of her body to her waist pausing as it lightly gripped her. She reached up to his lips with her own and pushed against them lightly. Planting another kiss on his cheek and continuing to his jaw and onto his neck one after the other.

She stopped right at his collar bone and kissed it once, twice, and then softly she bit his smooth pale skin. He lets out a ragged exhale clenching his fists in her gown. Pushing her tongue out from between her lips and pressing it against his cool flesh and then retreating away leaving nothing but the breeze from her cool breath on her mark.

She slightly inclines her head to see his face to find exactly what she hoped for. He was biting his lip with his eyes clamped shut as he resisted the urge to moan. Placing her hands on his bare toned chest she slowly dragged her lips down his body stopping at his waist line and returning back up. It was too much, he couldn't resist it anymore, he releases a deep and low moan produced from only pure pleasure alone which satisfied C.C's advance.

This made her very happy. With a triumphant smile she returned to attending to his lips with her own. Lightly kissing him while his hands roamed her body, up and down, she started to place one of her legs on the other side of his body. Now straddling him, Lelouch moved one hand in between her thighs massaging circles very close to her special place, while the other gripped her waist lightly. C.C sits up straight and rears her head back, as if a wolf howling to the moon, and moans his name from deep within her throat. This only feeds his drive more. Removing his hand from in between her thighs he places it on the other side of her waist as she positions herself lower and pulls the covers up to her shoulders. He slides both hands up pulling the gown with it until it got to her breasts where he paused to fondle them briefly, and then continued to remove it.

Now, she lay against him naked, but he still wasn't, not for long. She quickly glided down his body until she got to his boxers sliding them off easily and discarding them to the side. His breathing was deep and uneven from his amount of arousal and the predator like way she climbed back up to him wasn't helping.

Placing both hands on either side of his head, she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back with a deep passion fired from with in, as his tongue played with hers. He placed his right hand on her waist as he lowered her down towards his own. Stopping their kissing only for a second, she gave him a smile. Lelouch returned a faint smile back as they began kissing again.

He reached down towards his manhood and guided it towards her womanhood. Gently prodding her from the outside, she gasps and pulls back quickly. "Are you ok?" Lelouch questioned her worryingly, "I didn't hurt you did I?" She faintly smiled, "No, not at all, It just…feels…really good." He exhaled in relief as she lowered her self back down onto his erection.

Gently, she sat down on it slowly allowing it to penetrate her. _It's so tight. But, that means this is her first time too…_ Lelouch wondered to him self as he gently guided her down, watching her as her mouth turned into a small grimace of pain. He could feel her warm fluids leaking out and sliding down his erection. Finally, C.C hit down onto his pelvis as he went all the way inside of her. Lelouch released a sharp and short gasp from how fast she had taken him in. He watched as her chest heaved trying to catch some air in her lungs. Finally, catching some air, she began to slowly pull out his erection, and then to slowly slide it back in.

"Oh C.C…" Lelouch moaned as his hands rubbed and caressed every part of her body they could reach. He lets out a ragged moan as she speeds up allowing his manhood to penetrate only deeper. She could feel it throbbing inside of her as it entered farther in, the way it rubbed the walls of her insides pushing until it couldn't go further, it was driving her crazy with lust for him. Lelouch starts to move his hips in motion with hers, speeding up their thrusting as their moaning gets deeper.

After what seemed hours of this, C.C grew exhausted and slumped down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her gently and flipped her over carefully so that he was atop her. He leaned down to her lips and started to kiss her pushing his tongue slowly around the edges of her mouth. She pushed back against his lips deepening the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his back, she settled them on his shoulder blades, as he slowly started to thrust inside of her again. Leaning her head back, she let out a deep groan of pleasure as he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed it leaving a cool wet ring. Speeding up his thrusting inside of her, he could feel how wet and lukewarm she was inside. Thinking of this only made him go faster, and deeper.

"Ah, Lelouch, don't stop," C.C moaned softly. His breathing got deeper as his chest swelled with air and released it quickly. He could feel the pressure building up, telling him he was getting close to his climax. He could tell she knew too by the way her moaning turned to deep, throaty groans as she started to rock her hips with his. "Oh yes!" C.C shouted as she reached her climax, raking her fingers down his back. Lelouch held his breath as he tried to hold back the pressure that was building up, and about to release but it was too much. He exploded, filling her up with his fluids, continuing to thrust deep inside of her until the thick throbs of his ejaculation stopped. He laid his head down beside hers on the pillow and gasped for air as his chest heaved.

C.C ran her hands across his back breathing deeply as well, and shuddering every so often from the after shock of her climax. When he was finally able to regain control of himself he rolls off of her and lay beside her. She quickly summed up her remaining energy, and threw herself on him, snuggling up as close as she could, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His hands slid across her body until his arms were wound around her, pulling her as close as possible as if to keep warm.

Eventually they're breathing evened out and started to get deep and even as sleep was coming to over take them. "Good night, love," Lelouch whispered into her beautiful emerald hair. "Good night, Lelouch," she said leaning up to get one last kiss before drifting into sleep. They met in the middle, connecting their lips as they held it there for a moment savoring the taste. Retreating back, she laid her head on his chest listening to his slow but pounding heart, thud against his ribs as if trying to escape, a heart which belongs to her.

Sleep over came them as they breathed deeply with faint smiles on their faces, not even caring that tomorrow is the day, that the emperor of Britannia has to die In front of the entire world.

**End of Chapter 1**

_**I am going to continue writing so please comment on what you think and if I should keep writing! Oh and if any one would like to help about with what I talked about at the top then just leave it in the comment and I'll be sure to get to you! It won't be soon until chapter 2 is out! I'm planning on writing A LOT of chapters. So be sure and follow along and tell me anything ya'll think I need to work on! Thanks! ^.^**_


End file.
